


Two Christmases

by Anon90



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: I'm not over Christmas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Two Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are a lot of us who where unable to celebrate how we wanted. 
> 
> Some of us are going into another lockdown. 
> 
> I want to thank our healthcare heros who continue to work regardless.

Anne was miserable. It’s Christmas and it’s Covid.

Gilbert, was working overtime in a medical centre somewhere up north and he couldn’t come home. He wouldn’t come home for fear of spreading this damn thing. He was so noble. The bastard.

She was stuck in Toronto with no one to spend the holidays with. All of her friends and family were back home.

She planned the term schedule for her classes and got tests ready. She researched online platforms to make learning more interactive.

Anne had attempted to keep herself busy in the last week. She ordered supplies and made work baskets for her youngest students, but completed that task within two days. They were safely stored in their spare room for dispatch before winter break ended.

Upon hearing about the low availability of masks and scrubs she bought and distributed supplies to all her colleagues, asking them to help build up some stock for their healthcare professionals.

Only one of them had come through, one Miss Winnie Rose who was the school nurse in fact.

Anne trimmed her tree gloomily, feeling as though her first married Christmas should have been a different one. But she was grateful that her little family was safe, and she felt so much pride for her Gil she could burst. Anne knew that Gilbert was crammed into a small room and barely got any sleep while he worked. He called her without fail every night still, working or not just to see her face. She wished she could do more for him.

Anne sent him lovely letters that she knew he enjoyed more than iChat, although they did that too. She posted photos to him that he could hang on his wall or keep on his desk.

The days leading up to Christmas she counted rather morosely but on the morning of the twenty fifth she found that Santa had brought her a gift because it was standing outside her door. It was on their yard, actually.

“Gil!” Anne yelled, grabbing her mask and coat. Gilbert lifted a hand to stop her.

They stood in front of each other 2 meters apart and tears in their eyes.

“You came all this way to stand like this?” Anne asked.

“I needed to see you in the flesh,” Gilbert’s eyes smiled over his mask.

Snow started to cascade down, anointing them with beautiful white fluffs of cotton

They cautiously removed their masks. And started laughing hysterically at the situation.

“I love you”

“I love you”

_Christmas 2021_

“Oh jeez!” Gilbert yelled, waking up to slobber on his face.

“mmm?” Anne wriggled out from under his arm.

“Down Butterscotch,” Gilbert told off their retriever and pushed him off the bed.

Anne laughed as she stretched out in bed.

“Oh that’s funny is it? Me getting slobber and you waking up like a princess” Gilbert mocked, he covered her tiny body with his and proceeded to tickle her belly.

“No!” Anne giggled and begged him to stop, “No it’s not funny!”

“Okay,” Gilbert said grinning and stopped immediately.

Anne put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

“Merry Christmas” she said against his mouth.

“Merry Christmas, my love” Gilbert continued to deepen the kiss and then proceed down her neck but Anne wriggled out from under him.

“Let’s see what Santa got me!” Anna ran downstairs with a laughing Gilbert following her.

They continued the tradition of putting presents under the tree as it gave Anne a big thrill, she never had that as a child. Ever since Gilbert recovered from his spell of Covid in ICU he vowed to make the best of his life, and Anne was at the top of the list. When she was happy, he was. 

Anne opened her gift first which was a beautiful, tiny amethyst on a silver chain. Gilbert had also gotten her a first edition Jane Eyre which she treasured so.

“It’s beautiful Gilbert,” Anne said, “I love it! Thank you…for both”

Gilbert eyed his gift which seemed to be in a box about the size of a pen perhaps.

Anne watched eagerly as he unwrapped the box and opened it. Painstakingly slow in his opinion. His eyes went wide as he stared at Anne in shock.

Anne laughed at his reaction. Her eyes teared.

“Anne is this-?” Gilbert started half laughing, “Are we?….This is a pregnancy test!”

“Yes, my love. It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why, this story just happened.


End file.
